


You Deserve A Little Self Love

by hirusen



Series: Self Love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Language, Light Masochism, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic To Romantic Relationship, Safewords, Sense Play, Valentine's Day, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, you're welcome internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Thomas says he's alone on Valentine's day, but Roman reminds him that he defiantly is not.





	You Deserve A Little Self Love

Thomas had just finished up another Valentine's day video, the Sides having already left so he could finish. He turned the camera off, going back to his spot when the others were suddenly back in their own. "Um...what's going on?" "I'm not completely sure, Thomas. Roman was insistent that we appear again." Thomas glanced to his fanciful side and noticed that were was an odd hunger in his eyes; it appeared that he was restraining himself from moving from his spot, Sanders noting that he was licking his lips again as his eyes roamed over him. "What's...going on, Roman?" He finally moved, walking across the room to stand before Thomas.

"It's just...you seem to feel like you're alone on Valentine's day." "That's because I am, Roman. I, don't have a date." The Prince smirked. "And who says that?" Thomas sputtered. "A-Are you serious? You...You're saying you want to be my date?" "But of course, after all we've been over this before, my dear Thomas: self love is one way to treat yourself on Valentine's day and with everything that you've been doing lately, I think that you need some self love." Roman's smirk got wider as Thomas put the pieces together; while they can appear separate from himself now, they are still apart of who he is.

"And there's no reason to keep trying to hide it from us any more." Roman cooed as he walked behind Thomas. "Just come clean, you'll feel better when you admit it to yourself as well as us." "Tell us what, kiddo?" Patton asked and Thomas's face got red. "Roman, what's going on? Is there something he is keeping from us?" "Why, yes there is something he's hiding from us, Logan. Though...I'd rather have him stay it." After a long moment, Thomas noticed that Virgil straightened up a little, his eyes locked on him. "...Are you really that anxious to say it?" The others glanced between Virgil and Thomas, their human nodding his head. "Why?" Virgil asked and Thomas toyed with his fingers.

"Because...I'm worried about how you all will react." "Oh, I'm sure everything will be okay, kiddo! And besides, it's us! What's there to worry about?" Patton spoke, clearly trying to comfort Thomas. In defeat, Sanders sighed. "Alright. Just, please don't freak out." Roman stepped closer to Thomas, the human loving how gentle he was as he rested his hands on his waist. "You all know that I love you, each and every one of you, but...it's actually more than that." He paused, seeing as Logan raised a brow. "I don't just love you guys I'm... ** _in_** love with you all too." Thomas braced himself for the group--well everyone besides Roman--freaking out, but...

"This is certainly a surprise, but not an unwelcomed one." "Aw! Well, shucks, kiddo! I'm glad you told us that!" "Even...me?" Anxiety asked softly, and Thomas gave him a warm, gentle smile. "Yeah. Even you." Virgil's cheeks turned a tiny shade darker. "And here you were so worried that we would reject your love. Our silly, little fool." Roman cooed as his hands fell off Thomas's body, appearing in front of him with something in his hands. "Close your eyes, love." "W-What's going on?" Thomas asked, and the others gave him a look with that same question. "I'm going to blindfold you." "Why?" "Because I have a surprise for you, my dear." Thomas felt his heart beat faster because, holy shit, Roman's warm breath was right in his ear and did he drop his voice an octave? God, Thomas kinda hoped so because he sounded so sexy.

The blindfold was tied in place against his eyes, Thomas unsure of what it was made of, but it was certainly soft and felt nice against his skin. Sanders jumped when Roman's hands slid onto his waist, dropping down to his hips slowly. "I'm positive that you're going to love my gift, darling." Roman whispered lightly into his ear as his hands traveled further down and...wait was he going to do what Thomas thinks he is? "R-Roman, wait!" His fanciful side smiled into his neck. "There's no need to be shy, my darling. Besides, I know your kinks and fantasies better than anyone. I know you'll enjoy yourself." "B-But in the commons? W-Why not in your room? Or, hell, even my own?" Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman. "What is going on, Princey?" "You'll see soon enough, Logic." Thomas felt as Roman lifted one of his hands up, tilting his head back to rest on his shoulder, exposing his throat.

"R-Roman...please...I-I..." "Do you remember your words?" Roman's comment had all eyes on him. "...Y-Yes." "Say them out loud so the others know." "Wait, Thomas, can you explain what's going on?" Thomas swallowed, but nodded. "Roman and I...have fooled around before, so I can understand why I have certain kinks and sexual fantasies. When they started to turn towards bondage and BDSM, Roman had me set up safewords and non-verbal signals for when I couldn't talk." He heard Logan hum, interested yet confused. "But, there's no element of bondage or BDSM in this situation." "That's where you're wrong, Lo." That was actually Virgil who spoke up, not Roman like everyone thought it would be. "You don't have to be tied up in order to have an element of bondage; blindfolds are a common item in both bondage and BDSM as it helps heighten both the pleasure of one's partner as well as the sensations they experience. Roman's...actually being a good dominate by having Thomas not only reconfirm his safewords to him and himself, but informing us of them in case Thomas doesn't want Roman to pull him from his headspace."

"You seem well informed about this, Virgil." Logan spoke and Patton saw as Anxiety blushed a little more. "Well...using a blindfold can help people who have visual sensory overload or people with...heightened anxiety. It helps them block out visual stimuli, so they can better concentrate or relax. I just...happened to research it a little further, is all." "I know you did, Virgil. And, again, thank you for doing that. It really does help at times." Thomas spoke, the shakiness in his voice a little calmer. "I want you to tell them your words, love." Thomas hummed. "We decided to go with a color system, since that's the easiest for me to remember. If I'm comfortable with the situation, I say jade; if I start to feel uncomfortable with the situation, I say gold, things slow down and Roman--or you guys--checks in on me to make sure I'm okay; if I ever feel unsafe or completely uncomfortable, I say ruby. If I say this, no matter what is going on, it all stops and Roman pulls me out of the situation and my headspace." "And...what color are you right now?" Logan asked. "Jade."

Roman grinned into his throat again. "That's my good boy. Now, why don't I help you relieve some of that built-up stress?" Roman whispered into his skin just loud enough for the others to hear, Thomas biting back his moan when his creativity tenderly rubbed his hand against his groin. "Heh, and here I thought it make take a little more encouraging to help you relax. Already half hard for me and your audience?" Patton, Logan, and Virgil froze at Roman's words. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Virgil caught his attention, raising a finger to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet. Thomas leaned further into Roman's body, his hands moving from his sides to slide against Roman's thighs. "I...couldn't help it." "I know you couldn't help it, my dirty little slut. You want their attention after all, and this was the best way I could think of to let you have it." Thomas bit his lower lip, silencing his moan.

Roman quickly undid Thomas's pants, pulling them along with his briefs down just enough for his half hard member to be freed from the cotton, Thomas whimpering softly from the cold air. "Ah!" They heard Thomas squeak as Roman wrapped his hand around Thomas's member, stroking him slowly. "R-Roman..." "There you go, sweetheart. Just relax." Thomas turned his head so his face was buried into Prince Roman's neck, the royal taking the moment to pepper little kisses onto his exposed throat, feeling as he suppressed his moans. "Now, now. No need to be shy, Thomas. I know I'm not the only one you're thinking of right now; I want you to let them know that with your voice." "A-Ahhhaaa..!" Thomas breathed as Roman's slightly calloused hand moved against his cock, the pad of his thumb circling the tip and his glands slowly.

Thomas was wiggling a little in Roman's embrace, as his other arm was coiled around his middle, keeping him in place. "I bet you wish my cock was buried deep inside you, no?" Thomas shook his head. "No? Not mine? Then who's?" "P-Patton's..." Thomas moaned as Roman tenderly squeezed just under his glands, knowing how the sensation drove Thomas wild. "Would you still want my hand on your cock while he fucked you?" Once more, Thomas shook his head. "What would you like then?" "F-For Logan t-to be on m-my cock..! Aha!" Roman purred. "Oh? And where would I be?" "Fucking my throat." Roman smirked into his shoulder when Thomas finally lost his filter and cursed, his eyes flickering to Virgil. "And what about Virgil? What would you want him to?" "Whatever he wanted. Taking turns fucking me, or riding my cock, or making me choke on his dick, or hell, he could sit on the sidelines and watch, jerking off to the sight of me getting fucked every which way."

"Shit, baby boy. You'd really let me just watch you? What if I wanted to snatch you away from the others for a while? Tie you down and pound into you until you're screaming for more?" Virgil's words ripped a lewd moan from Thomas, bucking his hips into Roman's grip. "A-And...you'd really want me to...be the one inside of you, kiddo?" Patton asked and their human whined. "Yeah. You're--ahahha!--my Daddy, and I'd want to be--nghaah!--taken care of by my Daddy." The other Sides saw as Patton's whole face turned hot red. "I bet you would enjoy fucking me, wouldn't you Thomas? To literally be screwing your Logic?" Thomas shook his head. "I...maayy! Be the one inside of you, b--hhaaa--ut I'm pretty sure you'd be th-the one making me beg fo-for more..! Ah!" Logan smirked, liking the implied suggestion.

"Look at you, you filthy little whore, confessing what you fantasize about to the others so willingly." "What would you want Roman to do, baby boy?" Virgil asked, leaning against the stairs, his hand roaming down to his hardening member. "What he always does whenever I need a release nowadays: tie me up to his bed with silk, tease me to no end with my favorite toys, making me beg to come as he brings me to the edge over and over before having some sick mercy, putting a cock ring on me and fucking me into the mattress." "Wow...that is pretty hot, Princey." Virgil complimented as he slipped his hand into his skinny jeans, massaging himself through his underwear. "What is, Hot Topic? How I have my way with him or how Thomas would look in that situation?" "Both, but...fuck, thinking about it, Thomas would be so fucking pretty like that; begging for more while he leaked pre-cum, unable to touch himself." Thomas whimpered loudly, rocking his hips forward more to try and get off, because wow, Virgil cursing and talking like that was really turning him on.

Roman smirked into his throat before he sucked a hickey onto his skin, biting around it softly, making Thomas moan and buck into his hand more. "Are you close, my darling?" "Y-Yes! Oh, please, please Roman, let me come! Please!" "I don't know, guys, should I let him come?" Virgil's chuckle reached Thomas's ears. "I don't know, he has been a bad boy lately; not taking himself like you certainly are." "I-I'm sorry, Virgil! I...I didn't mean too!" "We know you didn't, Thomas. But, perhaps you should be punished for misbehaving." Wow, did not expect that from Logan. "Padre? What about you?" Patton took in the sight before him, a wicked smirk curling his lips. "No. I think we should let him come. But, he's going to have to give us more if he wants forgiveness for not taking good care of himself like we asked him to."

Oh God. Thomas couldn't fight the hungry moan leaving him even if he wanted to; the mere idea of coming multiple times was really fucking hot. Roman, at Patton's words, sped up his strokes and within seconds, Thomas was coming over his hand and on to the carpet, his hips jerking harshly from the force. Thomas went a little limp against Roman, but felt as his cock was already getting hard again, most likely the Prince's doing. "Let's see if he can be a good boy and come again like he's suppose to." Logan's voice was getting closer as he spoke that and Thomas inhaled sharply as his hand was wrapped around his cock. "No, it's alright, Roman. He can stay against you." Thomas sighed contently as Roman stopped in his motion, holding Thomas firmly against his body now, rubbing little circles into his hip bones with his thumbs. He felt heat radiating from his right and guessed that was where Logan was standing.

Logan had a tight grip on his cock, but God did it feel good, even more so as he kept his strokes slow and short; unlike Roman who moved his hand along the full length of his shaft, Logan only went about half way down, focusing more around the tip of his penis. And wow, did his hand feel like bliss on his dick, gently scraping his blunt nails over the head of his cock, ripping moans and mewls from Thomas as he tried to buck into Logan's hand, but Roman's hands kept him in place. "None of that now. You don't get to have any say in how we pleasure you anymore, Thomas. You'll just have to suffer as we tease you for as long as we like, your mind getting drowned in the pleasure we give you, and exactly how we give it to you." Logan purred into his ear, dipping down to kiss the skin under his ear, Thomas hissing a little because while it felt strange, it was a nice kind of strange.

"L-Logan, please..!" The named Side only growled, biting into Thomas's neck, tearing a high mewl from him. "That's Sir to you, cunt." Oh wow. Yeah. Logan needs to start talking dirty. "S-Sir, please! I-I'm sorry for misbehaving!" "What, you think a simple apology is going to suffice, you soiled, stupid, pathetic fucktoy?" Okay, Thomas was pretty sure that it wasn't just him that moaned that time. "Goodness, Logan. I didn't know you could get like that." So that other person was Patton. Why was Thomas not surprised? "I can't exactly help it when this whiny, horny cock slut is acting up. Perhaps it would just be best for all of us to fuck him like the whore he is and leave in a whimpering mess on the floor? You'd like that, won't you Thomas? All of us fucking your tight little cunt, making you come over and over until your body just can't take in any longer, collapsing onto the floor, completely spent?" Yeah, Thomas just learned that he can moan at that octave. From Logan's words alone, he was already half way to coming again, his logical side focusing his touches solely on the head.

When Thomas didn't respond, Logan roughly dug his nails just under the head of his cock, leaving tiny dents in the sensitive flesh and successfully getting Thomas to buck his hips despite Roman's firm grip on them, a keen scream escaping him. "Answer me, whore!" "Y-Yes! Yes, Sir, I would like that!" Logan smiled into his neck, playing with the head of his cock more. "That's our good little slut." "Damn, you're fucking sexy when you're dominate, Logan. I might actually have to let you fuck me later." Virgil spoke, seeing as Patton was touching himself through his pants like he was, so fucking turned on by both Logan and Thomas. None of them thought that just watching Thomas be jerked off would be as sexy as it was, hearing him whimper, whine, mewl, and moan with each pulse of pleasure running through him. Logan was twisting his wrist around in slow circles around the head of Thomas's cock, their human muttering the word fuck like it was the only thing he was ever taught to say, his body a beautiful mixture of being tensed up like a spring and relaxed to the point where he looked boneless.

"You keep trying to fight my grip, my darling, and my fingers will be bruised into your hips for weeks." Roman hushed into his ear, Thomas hearing as Logan growled from the back of his throat. "That might be best. To have our little whore be reminded of how badly he was misbehaving, not listening to us when he knows from the past it's the best thing for him to do. Isn't that right, slut?" "Y-Yes, Sir!" "You must be getting close to coming again, aren't you?" Thomas nodded his head. "I am, Sir." "If you don't want this to end prematurely, you won't make a sound when you climax from my touch. You understand? Nod if you do." And he did. Boy, was this not going to be easy. Thomas and Roman both knew that Sanders was pretty vocal in bed when it has been a while since he last had sex, so keeping the noise down was going to be the hardest challenge presented to him.

Logan gripped him a little tighter, moving his hand faster, and Virgil saw Thomas dig his teeth into his lower lip, forcing himself to be quiet as he body rapidly grew taunt. He only inhaled a sharp breath as he came, wanting to move his hips to work himself through it, but Roman had such a deliciously firm grip on his hips that he couldn't. "There's our good little boy. So obedient when he wants to be." Logan whispered, decorating the right side of Thomas's throat with little kisses, carefully working him all the way through his second release. "Maybe he should be quiet more often; seeing him struggle to keep his voice sealed was pretty hot." Roman purred and Logic chuckled. "No, he can speak again. After all, I'm not the one whom he's going to come from next." Which was who? Patton or Virgil? Thomas heard movement from his left and guessed that it was Patton.

"You can still hold him, Roman. I've got something a little more than my hand in mind for him." Patton spoke, ducking his head under Thomas's chin to place a few wet kisses to his Adam's Apple. He heard fabric rustling, warm air washing over his once again hard cock, and Thomas had a moan ripped from him as Patton took all of his member into his mouth in one go. Thomas's head was swimming from pleasure as Patton hallowed his cheeks, moving his head smoothly and quickly up and down his shaft. "D-Daddy..!" "Hm. That's it, kiddo. Call out for me, tell me when I make you feel good." Patton told Thomas as he pulled off, pumping him a few times before going back. Thomas started to reach his hands out to bury them in Patton's hair, but they were caught by both Logan and Roman; Logan had his other hand gripping Thomas's left hip tight, having leaned over Patton to do so when Roman's hand left his skin to snare his left wrist.

"I told you, Thomas. You no longer have a say on how we pleasure you; that includes if you are allowed to touch us." Thomas whimpered, a line for droll starting to run out of the corner of his mouth, his head still tilted back and resting against Roman's shoulder. "Daddy...Daddy that feels so good! Fuck..." And fuck, Virgil would bet it did too; Patton was so focused on what he was doing, making it seem like it took him no effort to make Thomas mewl and whimper like he was a bitch in heat. "Daddy...Daddy...please, Daddy..." "What? What do you want your Daddy to do, darling?" Roman asked, kissing Thomas's neck again. "I...I want to come in his mouth, but...I know that I'm not allowed to, aren't I, Sir?" "I'm very proud of you for knowing that. That's right, you aren't allowed. But I'm fairly sure your Daddy would be more than happy to let you come from his hand, won't you, Patton?" Thomas let out a keen whimper as Patton pulled off for the second time, standing to his left, taking his wrist from Roman's hand, their human feeling as Logan's hand slid off his left hip to be replaced with Roman's.

Patton's other hand wrapped around Thomas's cock and he moved it in quick strokes, smothering his neck with kisses and soft bites. "D-D-Daddy! Daddy, Daddy! Oh fu--Daddy, I'm so close! Please, please!" His grip got a little tighter and that was it, Thomas crying out as he came again. Sanders felt as his body was starting to shake a little; he's only made himself come twice in a row before. Having been brought to his release three times was already getting intense. "And then there was one." Thomas listened as Virgil stood up, something of his being removed, then he walked over. "I've got him, Princey. Though, he'll be in your hands again, promise." "Oh? Are you going to spoil him, Virgil?" Patton asked as he and Logan let go of Thomas's wrists, their human picking up as Virgil got closer and feeling as Roman's hands and body vanished.

"His punishment isn't over yet, but after I make him come with my name on his lips, I feel like he deserves a little reward for behaving; but  _ **only if you behave.**_ " Virgil willingly deepened and distorted his voice, making it sound like his own, personal anxiety was worse and Thomas will never admit it out loud, but he finds Virgil so much sexier when his voice is like that; he knows about a few of Virgil's powers, and the mere _hint_ that he might not have full control over them was that hottest thing to Thomas, especially given that they all know how powerful Virgil can truly be. Virgil moved Thomas's arms back a little, pulling something onto his shoulders and as soon as Virgil's scent flooded his nose, Thomas moaned. "Heh, look at you. I haven't even touched you yet and you're moaning." Virgil purred as he took Roman's place, his arms wrapping around his waist to pull him flush against his body. "I promise you this, Thomas: when I'm done with you, I'm gonna be the only thing on your mind until that blindfold is off, won't matter if the others are talking to you or touching your body; I will be the sole thing you'll crave."

That had Thomas squirming. Even more so when he felt against his ass just how hard Virgil was. "A-Are the others just as hard as you, Virgil?" "Everyone but Roman. But we all know he can control his arousal a lot better than the rest of us, so that's no surprise." Virgil spoke into his ear, still holding him tight. Thomas let out soft whimpers as Virgil tenderly nipped and tugged on his ears with his teeth, licking the shell every once in a while. He trailed kisses down to his throat and once he started kissing the already marked flesh, Thomas felt as his left arm moved, his hand sluggishly making its way down to his member. When his fingers delicately curled around the base, Thomas's own hand flew to cover it; it was a little odd to feel Virgil's exposed hand instead of his jacket against his fingertips. "It's alright, baby boy. I'll make you feel real good." Anxiety's voice was husky and that did a  _lot_ of things to Thomas, a light groan escaping him as Virgil slowly moved his hand up and down his cock. He kept peppering his ears and neck with kisses, bites, and little kitten licks, driving him mad with all the different sensations.

"Well, well, well. It seems I found Thomas's new playmate when I'm away." Roman spoke up, Thomas jolting from his voice with a little moan. He had already started to forget that the others were in the room. "W-Why's that, R-Roman? Haahh!" "Because Virgil seems to be well versed in Sense Play." Thomas made a noise of confusion and when Roman opened his mouth to explain, Virgil shot him a glare, quieting him. "Sense Play is a combination of sensory deprivation and sensory overload. By giving you different combinations of stimulus, I can make a certain sense become heightened to the point where you are hyper-vigilant to anything I do to and with that sense and it's pretty easy to pull you from sense to sense if done right." Thomas hummed, his other hand moving from his side to grab Virgil's thigh. "Is...th--aahh--at what y-you're do-doing with me?" "Yep. I tend to stay quiet when I do, since if you can feel me but not hear me, your sense of touch gets stronger; which is what I want, baby boy." Yeah. Thomas is gonna have to set some time aside so he can get fucked by all of his Sides now. Especially Logan and Virgil; they seem the most interesting right now.

Virgil smashed Thomas's ability to have idle thoughts in a second as he circled the nail of his thumb around the slit of his cock, Thomas bucking into the touch with a loud moan. "V-Virgil, oh..!" Thomas let his head fall back onto Virgil's shoulder and he responded by digging his teeth deeply into the juncture of where shoulder joined neck, a keen scream of pleasure leaving him. Thomas wasn't a huge fan of pain, but Roman's managed to slowly and carefully expose him to the fact that all pain couldn't be enjoyable; bites onto his neck or shoulders were one of those points. Virgil kept glancing to the others, seeing as Patton had his hand in his pants, probably touching himself through his underwear; Logan was massaging his rock hard cock through his pants, a hunger in his eyes that was laser focused on Thomas, and Roman... Virgil smirked, pressing it under Thomas's ear and he whispered, "You finally got Roman hard." He was as stiff as a board, the lust in his eyes for their human so plain it was almost laughable.

Thomas let out a keen, needy moan, rolling his hips, slightly fucking himself in Virgil's hand. He's never been built up like this, all kinds of touches and sensations that seemed to be all over his body as Virgil didn't say a word; he couldn't even hear him breathing even though his face was usually right next to his ear. "Fuck...Fuck, Virgil I'm so close..." Virgil kept circling his nail around the slit of his cock at his words, keeping a steady eye on Thomas's reactions and how his body shifted and moved; he was watching the others for more than the fact it was the best fucking turn on ever. He was learning how Thomas behaved when he was close to his release, how he sounded like, what he liked to do (or rather try to do since the others kept him pinned in place), and he knew when Thomas reached his 'point of no return'; a point when a person is going to orgasm no matter what. And just as Thomas reached the cusp, Virgil removed his hand from Thomas, getting a desperate moan from him before he nipped at his ear and said one, single thing, " ** _Come._** " Thomas bellowed out in bliss as he came on Virgil's command, his voice having switched from normal to the distorted one and his tone was all too demanded to be denied.

Virgil whispered words of encouragement as Thomas thrusted his hips into the air, wanting more friction to help him through his release, but Anxiety knowing that his words alone were enough. "Do you think you can come one more time for us, baby boy?" Thomas nodded, his legs feeling a little weak, but he could still stand. "You've been doing so good for us, baby boy, and he  **has** behaved and done as we asked." Virgil pointed out and the other sighed. "Well...that is true. Alright. I think he's earned his reward." Roman spoke as Virgil stepped away from Thomas, filling that space again and their human groaned when he felt Roman's cock against his ass. Virgil moved somewhere, hearing as someone fell to their knees in front of Thomas, and he felt as two of his Sides took hold of his wrists again; whoever it was, he wasn't going to be allowed to touch them.

The two Sides that held his wrists pressed in closer, Thomas feeling as their members brushed against his thighs. Virgil mouthed to Roman what he was going to do and Thomas's fanciful side just gave him a wicked smirk. "Oh, I think he'd like that." "T-That I'd like what, Roman?" He gave Thomas a warm chuckle, taking hold of his hips again. "You'll see soon enough." Then he was swept up into a storm of ecstasy as a mouth was enveloped around his entire penis, three sets of lips kissing and biting his neck and ears. Thomas let his head fall back hard onto Roman's shoulder, gone was his ability to form any type of words, having to resort to the sounds of pleasure he was making to let them know how he felt which was ludicrously good. Whoever was sucking on his dick like it was a piece of candy was too good at it, their tongue swirling around the head, carefully dipping into the slit, before being pressed along the vein as they took him into their eager mouth.

Thomas could only let out a series of short moans that got higher in pitch with each breath before that mouth was gone, quickly pumping him and Thomas screamed on the top of his lungs as he came hard, his body so taunt his muscles hurt but he felt like he was in fucking heaven so he didn't care. He groaned as he finally got too sensitive, the hand on his softening member slipping away and the hands on his wrists were gone. "Steady breaths, Thomas. You did good. I'm very proud of you." Roman hushed, his hands leaving his hips to rub his arms, letting him lean heavily against him since his body was shaking so hard. Thomas felt as the blindfold was undone and he blinked a few times once it was off, clearing up his vision before he looked down and moaned.

There was Virgil, on his knees before him, his mouth open, tongue out, and his face streaked by his semen. "Jesus... That...was intense." "Yeah?" Virgil asked as he stood up, taking the wet wipe Roman handed him to clean up his face. "...You know I'm never going to forget that image of you from my brain, right?" Thomas asked and Virgil only smirked. "If you masturbate to it, I'll know." Thomas giggled drunkenly, Roman scooping him up like a princess. "Happy Valentine's day, Thomas." "Thank you... **all** of you. This...was the best gift I've ever had." Roman leaned forward, placing one last kiss to Thomas's throat, getting a little groan out of him. "W-Wait. Don't...you guys need to take care of that?" Thomas was, of course, referring to all of their raging boners. "We'll be fine. Gonna be very uncomfortable for a while, but that's okay." "It's not okay with me." Thomas spoke up, trying to wiggle out of Prince Roman's arms and failing miserably. "Thomas, we aren't going to be relieving ourselves of our...problems...until later; in this moment in time, all we want is for you to feel good. Yes, we know you'd feel better if we let you take care of us, but that's not going to happen, Thomas."

He deflated a little at Logan's words, but he knew better than to argue; he was rarely wrong about these kinds of things. "Besides, who says we won't want to do something like this again?" Virgil added, getting Thomas's attention. "That's right, kiddo. We may not want you to worry about us this time, but if and maybe when we do this again, who says that we won't let you have your fun with us too?" Patton chimed and Thomas slumped against Roman's chest a little. "Well, when you put it that way..." "We are all always going to be here for you, Thomas. And if you would like to do something like this in the future, we'd be more than happy to indulge you." Roman told him, one of his winning smiles on his lips. "...Alright." "Good boy. Now, why don't I take you to your room and spoil you with some cartoons and cookies?" Thomas grinned brightly, but tiredly at the suggestion, letting Roman carry him up to his room and getting swaddled in his affections.


End file.
